Before the Kittens Appeared?
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: Six months prior to Akatsukittens: What if Mimi had her own little 'adventures' with the Akatsuki? Follow Mimi as she gets transported to the Narutoverse, making trouble with the Akatsuki, and keeping her own little journal on the way as she tries to find a way back home.
1. I'm in Another World? Oh, How Cliche

Hello people of Fanfiction. :) I decided to write another story just for the hell of it! Hopefully it can make sense. XD So yeah..it's basically a prequel to _Akatsukittens. _**NOTE: **If you haven't read Akatsukittens, that doesn't matter. You can if you want, but whether you read it or not will not affect _this _story. I'll be re-explaining some things for those who haven't read _Akatsukittens_, so it don't really matter. If you _want_ to read it, and then this story, then go right ahead.

Anyways, I don't own Naruto. It is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I only take claim to OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mimi's POV

Well, hey there. The name is Mimi, in case you haven't noticed. I'm nineteen, and have dirty blonde hair, which I love to dye different colors, that stops at my mid-back. My bangs cover some of my right eye, which is light blue, and my left is greenish-brown. I'm also very tall. _And_ I have gotten into a shitload of trouble. I was a fan of anime because of my weird ass cousins, but I never expected what just happened to me. I wasn't even doing anything wrong, it just..happened. This is what I was doing before I sent to another fucking world.

You see, before that happened, I was unpacking the things in my new New York home, which took me forever to save money for. I was a DJ, and earned some money from it. But after finally getting the amount to move into my new house, I fall asleep unpacking, and woke up soon after, because of a huge ass boom. I assumed thunder. It was dark, meaning I slept all day. So as I got up to start unpacking again, I tripped over something, and hit my head. After that is a blur.

This is where the shit begins...

I hit the ground with a thud."What the fuck..?"I muttered, thinking the carpet felt hard and wet. I sat up, looking around. This wasn't my room. I was fucking outside."What. The. Hell."I stated, studying my surroundings. Either I died and ended up in some fucking field in heaven or something like that, or someone kidnapped me and dropped me in a freaking field.

I decided the first thought.

I stood up, yawning. I took another look at my surroundings. I was standing in some kind of woods, trees scattered around, and a dirt path beside me leading somewhere."Okay, if I really am dead, let the Gods reveal themselves!"I ordered. No responce, meaning I was alive, and in the middle of nowhere yelling to myself. And since I wasn't _much _of a psycho, like my family, I started walking down the path to get somewhere, and to stop yelling at myself.

It was still dark, meaning it's a miracle I even noticed the dirt path. Maybe I was living my dream to be one of those chics in a horror movie.. I stopped. If I was, I was being stupid and was practically going to my own death. I shook my head, continuing to walk. Might as well find somewhere to crash, or at least _someone _to tell me where I am. Though, if this is a live horror movie, and I die out of walking right into a trap...

Oh well, my own fault.

As I continued walking, not knowing _where_, everything got worse. It started pouring rain."Oh, come fucking _on_!"I screamed to the sky. Lightning flashed in reply."Don't fucking flash lightning at me!"I barked out of extreme irritation. Thunder boomed. I growled as the rain somehow came down harder. Realizing screaming at the weather like a psycho wasn't going to help, I kept walking.'_I better fucking find something or someone soon, or I will be pissed._'I thought. I slipped on a puddle, falling back and hitting my head on a rock. It fucking hurt, I'm just saying that. My vision blurred, and I struggled to keep conscious. Then, before passing out, I saw two figures approach me.

When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was my massive headache."Look's like she's waking up, Itachi."Someone said. Someone else said "Hn." Wait. Itachi. 'Hn'. That shit is from..Naruto..

I'm not in another universe, I'm not in another universe, I'm not in another universe...

Oh, fuck it. I looked up, seeing a shark man, and an Uchiha. We were underneath a huge group of trees huddled together, shielding us from the rain, which was starting to slow. A small fire, starting to die out, flickered in front of me. My inner psycho fangirl screamed at me.

**GET. THAT. UCHIHA, GIRL!**

_Yeah, no._

I only went psycho when extremely needed. Or wanted to when bored. I tried stretching my arms out, but couldn't when I realized they were tied behind a tree. Oh, how lovely.."So, girl, what's your name?"Shark man named Kisame asked."Mimi. And what, I might ask, is your name?"I stated. By what I know from Fanfiction, don't let them know about the whole 'I'm from another world, and you're just an anime' thing. That causes problems. _Huge problems_. He smirked."If you must know, Kisame. This is Itachi."He replied. Itachi 'hn-ed'."So, Mimi, what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"Kisame asked.

I blinked. Excuse, excuse, excuse..."I don't really remember. After hitting my head, I don't really remember much."I lied. He looked over at Itachi."She has no chakra, I can't tell if she's lying."Itachi stated in monotone. I internally sighed in relief. Kisame looked back over at me."Yeah..guess she doesn't.. Should we bring her with us, or leave her here to be animal food?"He asked.

_Take me with you, take me with you, take me with you.. _

"Leaving her here would leave her to get questioned about us."The Uchiha replied. I raised a brow. Wait, were they going to get Naruto? Like, when they stopped at the dango shop first and fought with him and Jiraiya in a hallway of a hotel or something? Kisame looked at his partner."But wouldn't taking her along get in our way of the Kyuubi?" Well, that answers that question."It's better than leaving her here to give Konoha even the slightest information." Kisame nodded."Looks like you're stuck with us, girl."He stated."Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but why do I have to come?"I asked.

**What is wrong with you? If you have a chance to go to the Akatsuki, YOU TAKE THAT CHANCE!**

I mentally rolled my eyes at my inner psycho. Yeah, I have issues. Don't judge me, or I'll go psycho on you."Like we said,"Kisame started, getting up and pointing Samehada at me so it was inches away from my face."We don't need you telling Konoha any info on us. Besides, Leader-sama might be interested to see someone without chakra."He finished with that same 'kind-ish' tone. I blinked, my mouth opening a bit. I was going with the Akatsuki.

Well, might as well have a little fun.

**Yes, GET THAT UCHIHA!**

_No. I am already in a happy relationship back home, no romance with anime characters. It's so cliche._

**Hmph. Well fine then.**

Man, I really feel like Zetsu... I noticed that the sun was just getting up now, then letting out a yawn."Kisame, may I fall asleep?"I asked. He raised a brow."I don't see a point since you're going to be woke up later, but sure, whatever."He replied. I tried getting as comfortable as I could, since I was still tied to a tree.

It's pretty damn uncomfortable.

"Okay, really! I'm agreeing to go with you two willingly, and I have no chakra, meaning I can't fight! Can I please not be tied to a tree!"I yelled. The two exchanged looks. Soon Itachi came over, untieing me. I rubbed my wrists, noticing his Sharingan was active, and he was watching my every move."Like I said, I ain't gonna even try. I may not remember pretty much anything, but I _do _recognize you two to be in the Akatsuki."I said, curling up on the ground. Falling back asleep didn't take too long.

"Mimi, get up. We're going." A voice ordered. I sighed, turning to my other side."Five more minutes.."I muttered. I screamed slightly when I was thrown over Kisame's shoulder, him carrying me as him and Itachi walked. I glared at him, causing him to grin his toothy grin. I couldn't help but smirk as well."And you have no trouble carrying me?"I asked."What? You weigh practically nothing, squirt."Kisame said. My eye twitched at the nickname."Hey, I'm almost as tall as you, so don't go calling me _squirt_.."I muttered.

He chuckled. I blew a raspberry at him, causing Itachi to roll his eyes. Me and Kisame grinned at him."You, by far, are the most cooperative, and interesting captive we've had."Kisame stated. I crossed my arms."So, you _want _me to stop cooperating, and completely fail at my useless attempts of fighting back, eventually getting killed?"I asked. Kisame chuckled."You seem to know the consequences as well."

"Yes, I am smarter than I appear. Now can I please walk on my own?"

"Nope. I know it seems it, but we don't trust you _that _much yet." I sighed, falling limp over his shoulder."Meanie."I stated childishly."Well, being an S-ranked criminal _will _do that to you. So watch what you say, girl."Kisame warned. Though, I swear I heard a scent of humor in his tone. Yes, I heard a scent of something you can't even smell. Bite me. Bored, I decided to start a conversation."Where are we going again?"I asked, even though already knowing."You'll find out soon enough, girl."Kisame stated. I sighed, "Did you already forget that my name is Mimi?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."Kisame replied, smirking. I pouted, my childish side starting to show."Where you from, _Mimi_?"Kisame asked. I sighed, falling limp again."I don't remember, remember?"I asked. I glanced up at him to see that he looked confused. I then looked over at Itachi, who still looked emotionless."Hey Itachi?"I asked."Hn?"He replied."How come you're always so quiet?"I asked innocently. He glanced over at me.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out."

I jaw dropped in shock, and Kisame laughed."Don't be a weasel, Weasel!"I said. He glared, Sharingan activated. I fell limp once again, not wanting to piss him off anymore."Sorry.."I muttered. I rolled my eyes as he 'hn-ed'. Freaking Uchiha..and his freaking 'hn' language too.. I'll teach him to speak properly..some day.. I hope.

Anyways, back to the current situation. I reached into my pockets to see if I had anything with me. My ipod and charger. And a little notepad with a lead pencil clipped to it, and a small thing of lead refills.

First thought, why the hell do I have these?

At least can survive longer with my ipod, and write out a last request note or something when they finally kill me.. Unless I survive, of course. So I pulled out the notepad, deciding to write something."What are you doing?"Kisame asked, looking down at the notepad to see if I wrote anything."Just writing. And don't watch me, or read it!"I said. He rolled his eyes, looking forward again. I thought for a minute before writing.

_Mimi's Journal, __Day 1 - I'm In Another World_

_List to survive the Narutoverse Part 1_

_-Pretend you lost your memory. Don't go through the explanations of 'I'm from another world, you're just an anime'._

_-Ignore inner fangirl at all costs._

_-Don't call Itachi 'Weasel'._

_-Most of all, for Jashin's sake, stay on the Akatsuki's good side if you wanna live. If possible, try to get them to trust you._

_If you're reading this, don't think I'm crazy. This shit is true. I don't know what happened, or how I got here, I'm just stuck. And I have no idea how to get home. Hopefully, while I'm here, I can try to enjoy myself..if I freaking survive. I guess I'll keep writing in this until I get home, or until I run out of paper or lead. I know I'm weird, but I want to, so I will._

I sighed. Anyone would think I'm just as psycho as my cousins after reading this. Since I have the notepad, might as well keep notes and shit. But seriously, how the fuck _do_ I get home?

* * *

I don't know, Mimi. Oh wait, yes I do. :) Don't worry, I know this might not seem to make any sense, but I have a plan for the plot. So just enjoy the story if possible. I have ideas, and everything will be explained for this story as it goes on. And when it ends, you might even go "Oh, that kinda makes sense!" XD Anyways, if you liked it, let me know in a review. Reviews will always be appreciated!


	2. Don't End Up in Another World if PMSing!

Chapter 2. :) Hope those of you reading enjoy this so far.

I don't own Naruto. Or any songs mentioned, for that matter..

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

Fuck life. Down to it's core.

You see, I'm not a happy camper when I'm sent to another world. At least, I am _most _of the time. Right now I just feel pissy. I think I'm PMSing...

Instead of going inside, I was dumped and left to sit outside while Kisame and Itachi when into the hotel thing to get Naruto, get stopped by Sasuke, then run away like little pansies because of fucking Jiraiya. Finally, they burned the hole in the wall, grabbed me, and vanished us somewhere in a poof.. All in about seven seconds. Yeah, I don't get it either.

Don't ask me, I don't understand Naruto logic.

"Where are we going next, oh lovely captors of mine?"I asked. Kisame glanced at me."Back to our base, where our Leader can-"

"Stare at me in awe thinking 'Holy fucking shit, she doesn't have chakra..'?" He death glared at me after cutting him off."He might be interested to hear you mock him like that."Kisame warned."Bring it, bitch."I challenged. He grabbed Samehada."Watch it, girl."He warned. I sighed, blowing a raspberry."Why you know be fun for once?"I asked. He glared.

Remember how I said I might be PMSing? Well, I get mood swings when I am.

"_Pa pa pa la, pa pa pa la pa. It's gotta be her, the Panda Hero. Pa pa pa la, pa pa pa la pa. So long to yesterday's old killer liner_."I suddenly starting to sing. Kisame raised a brow."What are you doing?" I gave him a look."Singing, what else?"I replied. I then continued.

"_Cannibalism, don't think too much of this. Just think how they play with those singing androids. Even though she's hated throughout the field, once again they call their 'hero' for help. Cannibalism, don't think too much of this. Just think how they play with those singing androids. Even though she's hated throughout the field, once again they call for her, so come, hero!_"**(1)**

"_What _are you singing is what I meant.."Kisame cut me off. I pouted."You cut me off.. Well, if you must know, Panda Hero."I stated."Never heard of it."He said. I put my hands on my hips."Well obviously, considering that you asked what I was singing!" He glared at my 'smartass' tone. I grinned."You're more annoying than you seem."Kisame stated.

Mood swing..

"Well, fuck you too.."I muttered. He raised a confused brow at this. I shrugged."I'm PMSing, don't judge me."I stated. He shook his head. We continued our travel for a little while before I checked my pockets to make sure I still have my other worldly items. Yep. Ipod, charger, notepad, lead pencil, and lead refills still here.

_I still have no fucking idea why I have the lead pencil and refills, and a fucking notepad with me.._

Anyways, I was still in a singing mood, so I thought of another Vocaloid song I know. And this was a song most people can't sing. But I figured out how to after months of practice. Taking a deep breath, I started to sing.

"_After I'm born, I finally realize I exist to imitate humans. _

_Vocaloid; fated to sing forever. _

_Even if a song had already existed, a programmed toy accepts; it's just fine. _

_Gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky; shedding tears, noticing that even all that's fading; _

_Even songs depend on personality, an unsteady source of foundation. _

_The place where I come, already destroyed. _

_When everyone forgets me, my heart and likeness will disappear. _

_I see an inevitable result; an ending world for a Vocaloid._"**(2)** After stopping and regaining my breath, I see Itachi looking at me, and Kisame gawking."Damn, you can sing fast."He stated. I grinned. Itachi sighed."We should try to get to the base as fast as possible. We have a new arrival, remember?"The Uchiha stated."That's right, we do."Kisame agreed. I held my hand up like a first grader who really had to take a piss."I'm that new arrival!"I cheered. The Akatsuki members rolled their eyes.

But seriously, I had no fucking clue who they meant.

"From what we've heard, _you _are _nothing _like the new arrival."Kisame stated. I sighed."Can I at least know who he or she is?"I asked. Kisame shrugged."We don't even know. We just heard some things about his personality."He replied. I sighed again."Life was easier when you threw me over your shoulder like a rag doll and carried me.." He gave me a look, causing me to shrug. Kisame then smirked before throwing me over his shoulder again. I sniffed."You are so kind.. Bless you, kind sir.."I stated, causing him to chuckle. I laughed as well."But seriously, you really _are_ nicer than you seem. And you have no trouble at all carrying me?"

He shook his head."Like I said before, you weigh practically nothing. Besides, it could kill boredom." I thought for a minute.

It might be really fucking cliche, but hey, it might be fun to stick in the Narutoverse for a little while.

I glanced over and saw a river. I stared at it for a little while before a certain shark ninja noticed what I was staring at. He smirked."You wanna get in the river?"Kisame asked."Half of me says hell yeah, half of me says fuck no. The two sides are still arguing. Give me a few minutes."I replied. He raised a brow."Either way, you're not getting in that river. It'll be a waste of time."Itachi then stated. I pouted."Can't we take a _quick break_?"I insisted. He shook his head.

Fucking weasel..

**Yeah, but he's a **_**sexy **_**weasel.**

_You stay out of this._

My inner fangirl really annoys me sometimes."Hey, Mimi, I've been meaning to ask you something."Kisame stated, snapping me from my thoughts. I tilted my head."Hm?"

"Is that your natural hair color?" I glanced at my hair.

Remember how I said I love to dye my hair? Well, did I forget to mention it's currently dyed turquoise with pink streaks? Well now you know.

"Yeah."I lied. He raised a brow."I find that hard to believe."Kisame stated. I shrugged."Well, the _turquoise _is natural, the pink is dye."I admitted, it still being half a lie."Okay, _that _I'll believe." I smiled innocently. Then, _remembering _I have entertainment, I pulled out my ipod. Both Akatsuki members eyed it suspiciously."Don't worry, it's not a weapon or anything, it's a device where I come from."I stated. Kisame raised a brow."You say you lost your memory,"He started. I nodded."What exactly _do you _remember?" I thought for a minute.

"My name, this device in my hand sort of, and that I'm not from around here. I don't remember _exactly _where I'm from, but I know it isn't near this area. Or..at least, I don't _think _it's near here.."I lied. Kisame nodded."Don't hurt yourself trying to remember."He snickered. I pouted."I'm smarter than I seem, you know!"I defended. He just chuckled.

_Why can't I be a Kisame fangirl? He's so much nicer._

**Because sexy Uchihas are so much more badass.**

_Just shut up.. One day, I have a feeling you're going to manifest yourself into a real personality, making me a freaking schizo.._

**You mean a Zetsu?**

_Yeah, exactly.. I don't want that to happen._

I think I will end up as a schizo.. Than I really _will _be insane. And my fangirl personality will obsess over an anime character, getting me stuck in an Asylum.. Eh, who cares. I sure as hell don't."So, oh great and powerful captors of mine, when should we get back to wherever we're going?"I asked, knowing exactly that we were going to their base."We should get there in about a day or two, considering on how fast we travel. And we're going back to our base."Kisame replied. I sighed.

A whole day? You gotta be fucking kidding me..

"You know, the fact that you have all those piercings reminds me of our leader."Kisame stated."Really?"I asked, knowing what he meant. He nodded.

Well, he had a point there. I had six piercings in each ear, one in my nose, one on my tongue, and two above my left eyebrow. Yeah, our family is known for getting a lot of piercings. My cousin thinks we're in competition for who gets the _most_ piercings..

I then somehow yawned. Kisame chuckled."Are you seriously _tired_?"He asked. I shrugged."I guess being slung over your shoulder makes me tired.."I stated. Plus I haven't slept for too long in while. So yeah, I was tired. Bite me. I sighed."So, you're stuck with me the next day or two? Pfft, sucks for you guys."I stated.

I just hoped/prayed that we would get to the damn base before my mentrual cycle started.. It's uncomfortable as fuck to walk around with panties soaked in blood that came from that special place between every woman's legs.

Kisame rolled his eyes."You're not that bad."He stated. I scoffed."Bitch please, you should see me when drunk or when I accidentally overdose on painkillers!" He gave me an odd look. Believe me, either times, I'm so whacked out."Well, I don't see any painkillers, or any beverages that cause you to become drunk, so I don't really see an issue here." He grinned. I rolled my eyes."Smartass.."I muttered. He jerked a thumb in the Uchiha's direction."He's smarter than me."Kisame stated. Itachi hn-ed.

I just then thought of something.

I would need to tell Leader-sama where I'm actually from so he could help me find I way home.

I facepalmed. Then the rest of the Akatsuki would eventually find out. I then sighed at my stupidity.

_Just try to convince him where you're from is true, and not to tell the others that you're from another world.._

"What's your problem?"Kisame asked, noticing my facepalm."Nothing, just thought of something stupid, and I facepalmed at myself for thinking that.."I sighed. He raised a brow, rolling his eyes."You're quite the weird one.." I grinned."Thank you very much."I stated. Bored, I pulled out my little notepad again, making sure Kisame didn't watch me write.

_Mimi's Journal, Day 2 - PMS Is A Bitch_

_List to survive the Narutoverse Part 2_

_-Girls, if you're gonna get sent to another world, try not to go there when you know if it's gonna be your time of month soon. Cause if you PMS, it's gonna fuck everything up._

_-If you're going with the idea of pretending to lose your memory, just remember to tell Pein so him and Konan can help you find a way home. Unless you're willing to stay in this fucked up universe.._

_-And finally, try to make sure you don't let your inner fangirl manifest itself into another physical personality. If that were to happen, then everyone is just fucking screwed._

_Damn, I'm really starting to sound like a nutcase.. I don't even know how to comment on this myself. Might as well try to take a nap while being slung over a shark ninja's shoulder.. Still got a day or two until I get to the damn base of their's.._

* * *

**(1) **It's the Vocaloid song _Panda Hero_. For those of you who've listened to it and read the English subtitles for the lyrics, I know those aren't the _exact _lyrics. I just changed them a little so it would be easier to sing in English.

**(2) **Again, a Vocaloid song; this time it's _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_.

Yeah, I know, kinda just filler chapters.. Don't worry, Mimi's 'adventures' with the Akatsuki should start when they arrive at the base, which should be next chapter. Also, since I can't decide, I put up a poll on my profile on what kind of fanfic I should post next.. If you wanna help me decide, then voting would make me a pleased banana. :) Anyways, I'll always appreciate it when you peeps review!


	3. Falcon Pawnch Drunken New Arrivals

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

We had arrived at the base. And the best part?

I'm still fucking PMSing.

I was brought into an office where Pein and Konan sat."I see you failed at capturing the Kyuubi."Pein stated in monotone."Many apologied, Leader-sama. We were interupted by the Sanin, Jiraiya."Itachi stated. _In monotone_. Pein's eyes then fell on me."And who is _this_?"The leader asked. Kisame grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward. Pein stared at me; I stared right back."We found this girl on the outskirts of Konoha. We didn't wanna risk letting her give any info on us to the Hokage. She lost her memory, remembering very little information. Plus, she's different. She has no chakra."Kisame stated. Pein studied me."Itachi, Kisame, you may leave. I will be questioning this girl."Pein ordered. The two Akatsuki members left.

I sighed."Okay, look. I need to explain some things. May I?"I asked, not wanting to be disrespectful.

I mean, he could murder my ass if he wanted. I wasn't taking any chances.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes."This may seem crazy, insane, and maybe even psychotic, but I'm not from this world, and I didn't lose my memory."I stated. Pein and Konan looked confused."I'm from a world where there are no ninjas. There's no chakra. There's no jutsus. And we are far more advanced than this world in technology." Pein stared. And Konan stared.

**Congratulations! You have officially confused the Akatsuki leaders!**

_Shut. The hell up. You fuzzbag._

"Please, you gotta believe me! I don't wanna be fucking stuck here, I just wanna go back where I'm from!"I begged. And bitches, I don't beg. Because I'm Mimi, bitch. Konan and Pein looked at each other."Alright."Pein stated. I stared at him."...Whut?"

"We have no choice but to believe you. There's no possible way you're from our world, as not one thing _doesn't _have chakra."Pein explained. I sighed in relief."For now, you may remain with us, but if you reveal _any _information on us, we _will _kill you."Pein warned. I saluted him."Yes sir, leader sir."I stated. Konan giggled."We may need some of your blood."Konan said, walking towards me."Why?"I wondered."Most summonings and teleportation jutsus require blood. So we'll need some of yours to make it easier to find a way to send you back to your home."Pein explained. I nodded, Konan leading me out of the room and through the corridor in the base.

And as we walked, my shoulder brushed against someone tall. Not Kisame. The second tallest, money miser with green pupil-less eyes where it was red where it should be white. _Kakuzu_.

We were practically the same height, meaning we were eye to eye. He glared at me."You better not be my new teammate. You would die within an hour of being with me."He stated. I blinked."For your information, I am no one's teammate. Leader-sama simply has an interest in me because my lack of chakra, and he doesn't want me slipping out any information on the Akatsuki. And if I had chakra, I'd be whooping your ass."I stated. He kept his glare as I continued down with Konan. I looked back at him.

"And the name's Mimi. Remember it."

After entering some kind of medical room, Konan stared at me."You really got some guts if you just stood up to Kakuzu."She stated, pulling out a needle. I stiffened up, staring at the needle wide-eyed.

Yes, I have a fear of needles. Fucking. Bite. Me.

Konan probably noticed my fear as she giggled."Are you afraid of needles?"She asked. I nodded, my eyes still on the needle."Don't worry, it'll be quick. And it seems odd, you don't seem like the type of person to be afraid to _anything_."

"E-even badasses have their fears.."I stated. She giggled again, gesturing for me to sit in a chair."If it makes you feel better, Pein has a fear."She stated, walking over. I did a double-take."Really?"

"Yeah, he's afraid of talking to girls about personal things. He gets nervous and doesn't know what to say." I did another double-take."Just don't let him know you know." I nodded."C-can you get it over with now?"I asked, waiting for her to stick the needle in my arm."I already did."Konan stated, holding up the needle now filled with my blood."...The fahk?" She smiled. Then the unexpected happened. I was tackled from behind onto the floor."Hi girl-chan! Tobi's name is Tobi! What is girl-chan's name?"

_Oh God, please no! Let this be a nightmare! Make it STOP!_

**Tobi says he's Madara Uchiha. And he's not. But Madara=another sexy Uchiha.**

_But it's not fucking Madara! IT'S FUCKING TOBI!_

**...You're on your own. I'm only the inner fangirl here.**

"Girl-chan's name is Mimi. And Mimi is going to shove a katana up Tobi's ass if Tobi doesn't get off Mimi."I growled. Blame my PMS. I wouldn't normally be _this_ pissed at Tobi. Tobi yelled in fear, jumping off me and hiding behind Konan, who was laughing. I sat up."I thought I've seen the pinnacle of stupid..then I met you."I stated. Tobi peeked his head over Konan's shoulder."I-is Mimi-chan gonna hurt Tobi..?"He stuttered. I facepalmed."Just stay on my good side and you'll be fine."I said. He cheered, going to hug me, but froze in his tracks as I glared.

"Mimi, would you like something to eat? I'm going to make myself some lunch."Konan asked."Um..sure. Man, you're nicer than you seem."I replied. She smiled, and I followed her into the kitchen. Damn, their base is a nice place! Almost kinda sucks I gotta leave. But I refuse to stay here."I'll just take some ramen. I don't want to be any trouble."I stated. She nodded."You're not any trouble."

And everything was going fine until..

_SLAM!_

"H-Hidan is in the house..beeetches!"

Everyone immediately looked at the front door, seeing an albino with pink tinted cheeks, obvious sign he was drunk, and a silver pendant with an upside down triangle within a circle. Oh no.. _Oh. Fucking. No._

_The new arrival was Hidan.. Fuck.._

Pein entered the room."Are you..Hidan?"He asked, looking at some papers. The albino somewhat glared."Yeeaah..what do you fucking want?"Hidan slurred. His eyes fell on me or Konan.

_Forgive me Pein, but I am fucking praying he's staring at Konan.._

My thoughts were sucker-punched and sent to hell as he stumbled over towards me."And what's _your _name~?"He slurred. I stared at him."Mimi."I stated simply. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders."Mimi, huh? The name's Hidan...Mimi." His breath was coated in the smell of sake. My eye twitched."For your information, I already have a boyfriend back at my home.."I growled. He grinned."Yeaah..but I can be better than whoever that oother bitch iisss."He stated, his words slurring even more."I tried being nice, but you asked for it.."

"Assked for wha-"

_Falcon PAWNCH!_

I laughed as he fell backwards, clutching his now bleeding nose."What the fuuuck was that for!"He yelled, his words almost unable to understand. He should be passing out very soon."You fucking...betch! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

"You seem mad. Please tell me how I have upset you, because I want to know how to do it again."I stated. He glared."You know what you fffucking did! You fucking punched my nose! And I am so..fucking pissed..that I don't deserve to..be conscious right fucking now.." _And_..he was out. I smirked with victory. Then, Kakuzu entered the room, and Pein sighed."Kakuzu, meet your new teammate.."Pein deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kakuzu stared at the unconscious albino. I snorted."Have fun with your teammate."I stated. He rolled his eyes, dragging Hidan to some other room. Konan rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad there's going to be another girl hanging around here.. I can't stand being around all these men 24/7."She stated. She handed me a bowl of ramen."Yeah, I feel your pain, sister. I never had any girl friends when I was younger."I told her. She gave me a confused look."Really? You seem so nice." I laughed."Looks can be decieving, Konan my friend." She smirked."I hear ya'."

After we ate our food, Konan lead me into another room. It was like a bedroom. It was painted all grey and there was a single Akatsuki cloud on the ceiling. I jumped onto the bed."Damn..this is comfortable!"I said. Konan giggled."Until we can send you home, you can stay here."She said. I nodded. After Konan left, I pulled out my notepad and pencil.

_Mimi's Journal, Day 3 - This Might Not Be So Bad_

_List To Survive the Narutoverse Part 3_

_-If Hidan is drunk, he hits on you, and you're __not__ interested, falcon pawnch his nose. _

_-Konan is nicer than she seems. Befriend her if possible._

_-If you befriend Konan, here's an idea: Become the badass females of the Akatsuki._

_-Don't be a dumbass. Don't try to fight your fear, only to fail and make yourself look like an idiot. Even badasses have fears._

_-Don't cross Kakuzu. Period. Unless you're me, or you think you're badass enough to take a chance._

_So, day 3 in another world, but day 1 in the Akatsuki base. So far, I've seen Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Konan, and Pein. I have yet to meet Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu. And even though it's cliché, I guess I'll be sticking around for a while. I don't know when I'll be getting home. And damn my freaking fear of needles.. Just remember, Mimi, even badasses have fears.._

As I closed my notepad, I felt something _wet _in my underwear. Making sure my for-now-bedroom door was shut, I looked down into my panties.

...

"KONAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY WOMANLY SUPPLIES I CAN BORROW?"

* * *

**LAAAATEE..AND SHORT..I KNOW.. Not only was I grounded from my computer, Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in again yesterday either! So yeah..at least I got the chapter up now. I'll try not to take too long next time.. And if you haven't noticed, I started to boldface my author's notes. 'Cause I felt like it. Anyways, your reviews, as always, will forever be loved and appreciated very much!**


End file.
